Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage
by Lightning And Blossoms
Summary: Seven of my previously one-shot HG Fanfics transformed into drabbles; dedicated to friends. Drabble Point of Views includes; two Prim, one Peeta, one District 8 Tribute, one Katniss and Peeta after mockingjay's epilogue, one Gale and one Rue point of views. Ratings vary from K to T. Genres also tend to vary throughout chapters- such as romance and drama.
1. Faith

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter One: 

**Faith**

_Plot:_ Primrose Everdeen is growing up._  
Rated:_ T.  
_Genre:_ Family.

"Katniss Everdeen is running away from what she let herself be made into- Fire. The Girl on Fire is running from fire," the announcer says. Katniss is running and running from fire into hail... she cries as a big hail knocks her hand off-

I wake up.

I'm not sweaty, but my head is racing and my breath is rapid. I try to calm myself down. Just a few hours ago, Mum and I watched as Katniss escaped fire last night; I guess that's why I had such an awful dream.

I don't want to wake Mum up. Not anymore. I haven't wanted to wake her up in a long time, during the night; because I don't want to disturb her. I like it better when she's peaceful- asleep, instead of worrying about a dream that I've had. It's best she sleeps anyways... because I don't think she has been lately; her daughter being trapped into these vicious games...

I'm worried about Katniss. _So_ worried. I wish I could hold onto her now, and hear her sing. But I _can't_. And I hold onto the faith that she will be okay.

I'm going to have to face the fact that... I need to grow up... I'll need to be there for Mum. And Katniss, maybe.

But I know Katniss will be back. I love her. And I'm going to help her, just like I like to help everybody. That's just who I am and I won't change- no matter what.

* * *

_A/N: Please review/comment; I'd love to know what you think! Whether you liked this chapter or not. What you think I could improve on... What your favuorite part of this one-shot was! The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter, which is based around a moment in Peeta's life in Mockingjay. It sounds a lot better than what I made it sound, just then... :) ~Lightning And Blossoms_


	2. Finally, I said, I'm A Monster

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Two: 

**Finally, I said, I'm A Monster**

_Plot:_ Spoilers for Mockingjay. She picked up that stupid gold pen of hers and paused, saying, "Why are you a monster, Peeta?"_  
Rated:_ T.  
_Genre: _Drama.

"Tell me about yourself, Peeta."

I didn't respond after a while. She was waiting 'patiently', looking at me with this sickly sweet expression. Finally, I said, "I'm a monster."

She picked up that stupid gold pen of hers and paused, saying, "Why are you a monster, Peeta?"

I wiped my eye, feeling bored. I don't want to sit here and be tested by this ridiculous lady with green hair. But I like the feeling of my wrists not bond together by a chain- if I have to sit here to let my blood circulation go freely in my hands, I will.

It's still downgrading that everybody thinks I'm the crazy one- and not Katniss Everdeen. I'm the one who has to have two guards stand next to my chair whilst I spill my heart and soul to some lady who probably doesn't care.

I wander what Katniss is doing now? And I sit here, confined to not do anything to stop her doing her evil deeds.

"Peeta? Do you really think you are a monster?"

"I think I've been made into a monster."

"Why?"

I slammed my hands onto the chair, frustrated, while the therapist started writing everything that's probably happened in the last three minutes of this un-nesseracy therapy. It makes me want to puke. She is obviously a bitch who doesn't care about me or the fact that Katniss is probably planning some-

"Are these questions a little sensetive, to you, Peeta?"

I grint my teeth before saying, "yes."

"Are you telling me the truth, Peeta?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

And suddenly, that was the hardest question I've had to answer. Because I didn't know why. Wasn't I supposed to kill Katniss, not try and help this therapist, help me come to 'my senses'?

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so nobody reviewed/commented in the previous chapter. I am disappointed, but I decided to upload this chapter anyway! But please review so I can upload the next chapter... Of course, eventually, no matter what I'd have to upload them anyways, but I have a list of why you should review/comment :D_

_1. The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter; about a District 8 Tribute. _

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! _

_3. The sooner you review; the sooner Peeta will get out of this counselling session! ;) Which, as you can tell, he's desperate to leave! _

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	3. For That District 8

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Three: 

**For That District 8 Boy In The 74th Hunger Games**

_Plot:_ I don't have a choice. It'll be better to go to the factory than to be alone at home today for hours._  
Rated:_ K+  
_Genre: _General/Family.

"Do you want to come to the factory today, Wade?"

I swallowed water from my cup. I almost choked on it. Going to the factory? The place where those annoying tall peacekeeper guys get those intimating clothes from? I've never been there before- though my dad works there. My mother left my dad a long time ago- I was younger then, so I've learnt to do with it. Unlike my sister who left my family two years later and got married. Dad and her are almost always fighting now.

But I don't have a choice. It'll be better to go to the factory than to be alone at home today for a few hours, cleaning it up or eating chocolate I know I shouldn't. "Sure," I tell my dad after a minute.

My dad smiles softly, but so I don't see it, he turns around and grabs a coat. I feel awkward, knowing my dad knew me too well. We get along better now... a good friendship I knew was lucky to have. My friend Jack always fights with his dad. So, because my dad knows me too well.. He knew I hesitated.

But I'm only 8 years old, I think to myself. What if I run into those peacekeepers?

I grab my coat and walk with dad out into the cold weather of district 8. I know I trust my dad.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so nobody reviewed/commented in the previous chapter(s). I am disappointed, but I decided to upload this chapter anyway! But please review so I can upload the next chapter... Of course, eventually, no matter what I'd have to upload them anyways... I'm still proud of these mini one-shots I made on the spot for close friends... So... but I have a list of why you should review/comment :D_

_1. The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter; A smaller one-shot about Katniss and Peeta after Mockingjay..._

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! You don't even need an account... even though, if you did, I could reply back to you..._

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	4. Years and Years

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Four: 

**Years and years**

_Plot:_ Mockingjay spoilers. Katniss and Peeta observes their children._  
Rated:_ K+  
_Genre: _Family.

Years, years and years and still things haven't changed.

Peeta and Katniss Everdeen wake up early in the morning, connected somehow- their hands entwined, their legs wrapped around each other... sometimes their even still hugging.

Peeta hasn't had an episode in almost a year. Katniss sees his not fully his old self, all those many years ago. But he's better than before, and they still love each other. She knows he'll never be fully healed... but she's grateful to how peaceful they are currently.

Katniss is grateful and Peeta is relieved, because they have children now. On this day they could have actually had the possibility of being reaped, years ago. But Peeta and Katniss, among other courageous people stopped that from happening.

Both of them walk out of the bedroom and see their children sitting down in the living room. They're both reading books, in their victor's house. No other Victor house is to be filled because no other games will be completed...

The difference now from last year and now is that their children isn't children. They're grown up.

But never in their parent's eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Somebody finally reviewed the last chapter! I almost jumped for joy... I really appreciate it for various obvious reasons! _

_My now-all-too-daily-list-of-why-you-should-review; :D_

_1. The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter; Which is based off 'what if Prim went into the games instead of Katniss?'_

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! You don't even need an account... even though, if you did, I could reply back to you..._

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	5. For Now I'm Okay

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Five:

**For Now, I'm Okay**

_Plot:_ 5... 4... 3... I brace myself. 2... I wait. A second later, we all bounce off the plates. One-Shot on if Prim had been placed into the games instead of Katniss...  
_Rated:_ T.  
_Genre: _Drama.

The countdown is happening. I wish and I pray and I hope. Because I've lost the innocence- this is really happening! I've lost my ignorance. I can't avoid this...

50...

I can't pretend like it's not happening. I was in shock. Why now, of all times, am I not? How did I let this happen? Because of that, I now feel like I'm going to either faint or cry...

45...

The time seems to be going by so quickly.

40...

I take a deep breath and try my best to keep calm... because that's what I do. I'm the calm one in my family. I've seen naked men being healed by my mother- I can handle running, getting whatever I can and then run away. Then when I'm alone I can cry. But now...

29...

Now I can't lose it. I can't lose anything... or I'll lose _everything_.

25...

[Flashback]

I stood in the 12 year old section, looking at the ground, waiting for the boring, pointless speech that pink hair lady was saying. I'm hoping it's not me... but most of all, I'm hoping it's not my older sister, Katniss Everdeen, who's to be reaped.

Suddenly, the lady has finished talking and she's already put her name in the bowl. Someone's faith has already been decided before she'll even say the name aloud. The lady gets this sadistic smile on her face and then looks up to the audience saying two words; "Primrose Everdeen."

At first, I didn't hear it. It's like my ears decided to protect me from my awaiting death. But I was sure I heard correct. I looked to the side, gazing at the 16 year old sections where I see my older sister. Her jaw has dropped and she looks shocked.

I see peacekeepers walk towards me and so instead of getting into a fight, I walk forward. I'm reaching the stage.

"NO!"

I turn and see Katniss walking out of the 16 year old section. She looks distressed; I think she's crying!

"Katniss," I heard Gale yell. He's moving out of his section as well.

I look around confused as the peacekeepers are getting agitated.

"No, no!" My sister keeps crying. She walked out of the crowd and we're in perfect view of each other... before three peacekeepers charge into her and drag her away. "Wait! Wait, no... I... I... vo-" She lost her voice, and I see her begin to sob. "I vol- I- I- PLEASE!"

Gale walked towards me, seemly not afraid of the big peacekeepers who have guns... He says, "Prim... I- I can't volunteer for you, I'm so sorry..."

I glance towards my sister, whose trying to punch a peacekeeper, but he stopped her arm. Her eyes look red and blurry from where I stand.

"I... I'll be... okay..." I mutter.

"NO!" Katniss croaks, unable to whisper any other word through her sobs...

[Back to present]

5...

4...

3...

I brace myself.

2...

I wait. A second later, we all bounce off the plates. I understimated everybody. Majority of them are already ahead of me. I think about running away to freedom- but there is no freedom here. I speed to a bag, grab it so fast I think I hurt my elbow- and then turned around.

A boy was about to attack me when he fell down, a knife in his back. I gasp, tears in my eyes... but I run away. Nobody cares about me here when their fighting for themselves. I run away, and for now, I'm okay.

* * *

_A/N: Another person's reviewed! Two reviews in one day- that's amazing :) Thanks!_

_My now-all-too-daily-list-of-why-you-should-review; :D_

_1. The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter; Which is from Gale's point of view- a relationship with somebody other than Katniss, in the future._

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! You don't even need an account... even though, if you did, I could reply back to you..._

_So, there's only two more one-shots left, then that 8th chapter I previously explained... and than I'm finished with this story! I actually feel a little sad about that! Sorry about these chapters being so short... but they were supposed to be. I generally don't like writing small chapters, but it's purpose needed it and it seems to work better that way._

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	6. What Happened?

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Six:

**What Happened?**

_Plot:_ I knew she wouldn't cower away from me when I tell her- she's too strong willed and determined; she even thinks she's a 'realist' which is highly laughable. She's the most optimistic person I know... and I love her.  
_Rated:_ T.  
_Genre: _Romance/Humor

"What happened?"

"Chels, please; not tonight," I groaned. "I'm just tired-"

"Come on!" She said, sitting up in the bed, getting that weird glint in her eyes she always gets when she's curious. I rubbed my face, knowing I'll never get out of this conversation. She grinned, a little sadistically- in my opinion- and said, "Come on! I have heard all about this Katniss Everdeen person: She was absolutely my _idol_ when I 18 years old... but... I didn't know that you _liked_-"

"-Her. Whatever. So? Like you haven't liked anybody before-"

"-You? Nobody compared," She said, waving her hand in a way that suggested it didn't matter. "But... obviously this Katniss did, to you. So; what happened?"

I went quiet for a moment before saying, "she went into the Games; she changed. How old were you when she went into the 74th Games?"

Chelsie dropped down to lying onto her back, looking up at the ceiling; obviously calcuating the many years back. "I was... 15. I loved her so much because I was so worried that I was going to be reaped- and I had to take care of my father... and my mother was already... So I didn't really have anybody to take care of him. When she went into the 75th Games, I still had about two more years to be reaped. So her doing the rebellion had actually helped my dad. As you saw him today- he's still alive. So I owe a lot to her. Therefore, it shocks the hell out of me, knowing someone who had a thing with her! _Especially_ my husband!"

That's what I adored about Chelsie- she was sweet... but she had a good memory and it put it to use. Sometimes to annoy me. She's not going to let this go; so I have to tell her what happened. It's... not like it's a big deal. Anyways...

When I told her in short what happened... From when we met to when we stopped meeting, stopped talking... It felt like I was telling somebody else's story. It still feels weird when I think about the fact that I actually could have been the one who killed Katniss's sister. I feel guilt and remorse- I feel a hundred years old than I am when I think about it. You never fully recover from killing someone- let alone someone you knew.

I knew Chelsie wouldn't cower away from me when I tell her- she's too strong willed and determined; she even thinks she's a 'realist' which is highly laughable. She's the most optimistic person I know.

That's what I hated about her eleven years ago. I had just came to District 2 and it was after the Rebellion. I got entered into the military and worked long hours every single day... And one day, her boyfriend at the time, had invited her to a party the military held on some random Saturdays. They had a huge fight and broke up. And it ended up with him reacting to punch her. I was closest, so I stopped him and sent him outside to talk. The Top General had demoted the soldier to lower cases... for countless reasons, and to give room for some therapy thing. Apparently he was having had troubles being his good old self happily after his brother died during the Rebellion. Which made me feel more understanding. Sometimes I wished I could let go and lose it.

And Chelsie for about a month and a half kept trying to get into the military herself. The Top General wouldn't let her because she was only desperate for a new life-style and maybe to rub it in her ex-boyfriend's-face. Plus she wasn't ready to be a solider. During that time she and I were always fighting because I asked her one day how she was and _apparently_ it was 'too soon' after breaking off with her boyfriend. I was pissed off at her _attitude_ and how she portrayed herself- because _I_ was the one who had saved her that night from being beaten up. And she always looked so damn _sweet_ and _innocent_. Then one day she found me crying because I missed Katniss and we talked. She seemed like a human being then and she was smart enough not to get me to talk about what I was crying about.

Then the next day she rung and sounded like who she was before we talked. She said to me that she was coming to see me in the military to check up on me and I told her she didn't need to check up on a nineteen year old male, in the military. Then I hung up on her. I doubted completely that she would come see me after I snapped at her like that. I believed I must have scared her off.

Of course, the next day, she came in. And she looked at me from across the room with this look in her eyes that clearly said she wasn't scared easily. I didn't adore that strength then, like I do now when she acts that way; instead, I felt like punching her. We got into an arguement where she ended up kissing me. And then I called her that night to understand _why on Earth she'd do that_, and she told me that she 'didn't know'.

From then on, I couldn't seem to get her out of my head- which annoyed me even furthur. That anger and resentment vanished when I saw her get hit by a car, end up in hospital, and come out recovered and still have the strength to be optimistic. I kept underestimating her. And so, I wanted to get to know her. And not soon after, did we both develop feelings for each other.

I'm still in the military; and Chelsie is still an exterior desginer. Even though a lot has changed in District 2 (the loss of bloodlust between families for killing in the Hunger Games, for example), they haven't changed from liking those weird styles from the Captiol. It's not as extreme, but you still see it's impacts. It's a lot different than District 12, obviously.

I don't know how much longer I'll be in the military. I _am_ 30 years old. But I think I'll stay in the military until I die. I just don't think I could cope with life without being the military: it'd be too lonely... too boring... not self-fulfilling for who I am as a person, any more.

Chelsie and I stayed in a relationship for about eight years before I proposed to her and we got married a month later. She helps me realise that the world doesn't need to be taken with extreme care and with remorse and guilt and anger and frustration and hate and evil. Which I needed, especially eleven years ago- even though she did make me want to strangle her in the first few months. What I need is not the Girl on Fire; because I'm still in a military- I don't need anymore fires or wars to deal with and Chelsie helps me remember that. Because sometimes I let the past and anger get to me. And Chelsie understands and helps me in ways I doubt Katniss could do for me. Because I love Chelsie now.

* * *

_A/N: *does a little happy dance* another person reviewed! I really appreciate it- it lets me know what people think of my chapters, if I'm doing okay or not..._

_My now-all-too-daily-list-of-why-you-should-review; :D_

_1. The sooner I get even one review- I'll upload the next chapter (which is the last chapter before I reveal what my mind was calculating for the Title Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage). The last one-shot chapter is about Rue! And a tad bit of romance, too!_

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! You don't even need an account... even though, if you did, I could reply back to you..._

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	7. Before I Was Reaped

_Important:_

_I had 7 Hunger Games Fanfictions that were all one-shots and contained no reviews. I let it go for a while but they seemed pretty pointless just chilling there on my profile... So I came up with this idea:_

_I've decided to put them all on one FF; like a series of drabbles. There will be 8 chapters in total... the reason of the 8th chapter will be explained shortly._

_Most of the chapters will be short- only one reaching over a thousand words (yes, I know... that's really abnormal for me O.o but these one-shots were dedications to friends and requested!). I will put up the general details of the one-shots above each chapter... But I hope to upload a chapter after receiving one review, pretty please with sugar cubes on top?_

_Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage is actually a symbolic name! Review- on any chapter, etc, to let me know what you think I mean't when I made it the title... only if you want to, of course! It's pretty simple, trust me. And I will put up the meaning behind it on the last chapter- making this story actually have 8 chapters._

* * *

Chapter Seven:

**Before I Was Reaped**

_Plot:_ Rue's point of view- before the games!  
_Rated:_ T.  
_Genre: _Family/Romance.

"Yeah... Hey, Rue?"

And I sighed out in anticipation. The conversation's atmosphere has changed, and I know it. My little sisters are eating food- like I am now. It's dinner-time at District 11 and once again, I give some of my food to them. They're all younger than me- they all need to keep up their strength. I've lived through 12 years of rationing food; I'll be able to survive with the food I'm given.  
My brothers are sleeping already; they're the youngest so mum sent them to bed earlier.

In two days time, it's the reaping; and it's my first reaping. I'm anxious; I'm worried; but I know I'll be fine. Somehow, I feel as though luck is on my side... I feel okay tonight, not wanting to cry in fear of the coming reaping. But maybe that's just the exhaustion I'm feeling.

My sisters are 5, 6 and 8 years old. They're too young and I don't feel like telling them about the Hunger Games. Knowledge of the Hunger Games in it's own is saddening. But my sisters still know of it- know of _something_. I fail at telling them exactly what is it- and that I could be a part of it.

I smile at Lisa, waiting for her question. She opens her mouth and closes it, looking down at her food. Picking at it. Then finally, she says, "Rue... Are mum and dad fighting?"

My heart almost stopped. My parents fighting? It's almost impossible. I've heard their discussions recently; they're worried about me being reaped, maybe that's what Lisa has heard?

"No, Lisa," I smiled. "Of course not. Just eat."

Just as Lisa opened her mouth to respond; probably sometime cheeky like she always does; there was a knock at the door. I listen and I can hear murmurs of my parents talking in the bedroom. I don't understand who could be coming to the house at this time. I fear of peacekeepers. Forever.

I stand up and rush to the door, almost freezing when I open it.

"Rue!" The name came from two voices- the boy in front of me and my sister Free.

I turn around, seeing her behind me, obviously wanting to have known who was at the door. "Free... Go back and eat, I'll come back..."

"Rue... Rue, I can't let you go!" I turn back around, seeing my neighbour Nate. He's only a few months younger than me; but it feels as though he's a year older. And he looks like he just saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" I ask, anxious.

"I... You're going to be at the reapings- before I am," Nate explains, looking distressed. "I just... I don't go to the reapings yet. You'll be going without me... Alone."

I bite my lip and then say, "that's fine... Hey, I'll be fi-"

"No, please... can't we just talk? Are you're parents awake?"

"Why? What's wrong? Nate..."

"Rue!" Lisa yells from the kitchen. "What's taking forever?"

I rub my forearm, not knowing what to do. I hope Free still isn't behind me; but I think she went back to eat. I'm too scared to turn around and check.

"Please..." Nate said, looking like he was going to cry.

"Okay," I said, closing the front door behind me. "Tell me-"

"Rue, I really care about you... I don't want to lose you."

And then my world shattered around me. There was a pause, where finally Nate looks a little shy and silence surrounded us... before I cried into Nate's arms. Because I never thought he'd say that, and the fact that I've liked him for years. Maybe this is love- what I've heard about that, anyway. And we can start going out. Maybe it'll be fine.

I was too conflicted to remember my food on the table.

* * *

_A/N: Three reviews in one day? You guys are a-maz-ing!_

_My now-all-too-daily-list-of-why-you-should-review; :D_

_1. This was the last chapter. Which means the next chapter is where I reveal the meaning behind the title of this fanfic- Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage. Review and let me know what you think it is, or how you thought this chapter was! I'd love to hear your thoughts... and it also means I'll upload the next chapter quicker._

_2. The review option doesn't even have a button anymore! It's just floating under the chapter, waiting to be typed in! And it's almost the size of this whole chapter! You don't even need an account... even though, if you did, I could reply back to you..._

_~Lightning And Blossoms_


	8. Note About The Title

Hope, Irony, Sight and Courage

A/N: There's no big deal with the title. It's something kind of simple that my mind randomly came up with. I had to name a fanfic that contained 7 stories all from different point of views and angles. I put them all in a certain position in the story just... well not really for any reason... and so as I was thinking for a name I noticed how all the characters seemed to have so many backbones in the story. So I actually wrote the first title as 'Ironic Glimpses To Humour' but then, that didn't seem like a very good title.

I wanted a title that portrayed all the characters and one-shots but would be short and to the point. I'm not sure what I thought of or what happened, but the next thing I knew I was trying to find if I could place the 5 senses into the equation! Hahaha, no seriously, I wanted to name the story 'Sight, Hear, Touch, Smell and Taste'. But then it didn't seem to really capture the stories in the one-shots, so I wanted to add in a word at the end (so the five senses and then add 'and' and something other word). That word instantly was 'courage' and I knew it the second I thought of it because all the chapters and characters had some form of courage.

But the whole senses thing kept bothering me. I noted that in a lot of the chapters- sight was involved. It was viewing different characters in different ways. So I went through each chapter trying to find a word that would portray that chapter and then just add it in and add 'courage' at the end. I wanted a short title, though, so this is what happened:

Chapter 1- Faith, had hope it was still enlightening and had some ironic sweetness to it, so that was the easiest one to name for the title- Hope.

Almost all the chapters had a bit of irony to them- especially if you view it to what happened to them in the series and in the end. But it was mainly the second chapter- Finally, I said, I'm a Monster and a bit of For Now, I'm Okay and Before I Was Reaped, that let me use Irony. Whether or not it's a good or bad form of 'irony' is obvious.

So it was really simple to make the title from all that- it basically went in order- Hope, Irony- I left in Sight, and then I didn't even look at the rest of the chapters, I just knew Courage would sum it all up.

Wow, for something that needed to be so simple- I made it look and sound so complicated from these paragraphs. I should learn to do that in my exams... Anyways, I'd like to thank everybody whose reviewed, etc! Thanks for reading, in general. This story is now officially finished. And it's a little sad... But it's good to know that whilst it lasted, people enjoyed reading it :) ~Lightning And Blossoms


End file.
